A display panel with a display screen includes a memory that stores, for each pixel, the color to be displayed. Pixel memory retention times are on the order of tens to hundreds of milliseconds. However, an image may remain on the screen for viewing over an extended viewing period on the order of tens or hundreds of seconds, if not minutes. Thus, the pixel memory is periodically refreshed at what is known as a refresh rate, from a source, such as a processor-based system.
There are known techniques such as MIPI command mode and embedded DisplayPort (eDP) Panel Self Refresh where a frame buffer is integrated into the display panel to create greater memory retention. However, many panels, including most mass market panels, do not have an integrated frame buffer.
The higher the refresh rate, generally the more bandwidth and power are consumed. Thus, the integrated frame buffer may be used to reduce the refresh rate to conserve power.
The pixels are sent to the display, a frame at a time, at a rate called the frame rate. Then, between transmission of two successive frames, the display may be refreshed at a rate called the refresh rate.